


Something Alien

by Tuume



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Introspection, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuume/pseuds/Tuume
Summary: There are desires in every species. Some are more exotic, more tempting than others. Despite stigma, many choose to indulge. Rouge is one of them.





	Something Alien

I love the night. Not just because it makes my job easier, but because under the shade of it, people become free. They show who they really are, what they really want. The world becomes more alive, the people more vibrant, like jewels that shine in the fading light of the dusk sun. It’s better when a girl has... company.

  
Our bodies and abilities are different, but when you dig under the surface, Humans and Mobians are all the same inside. They want to touch. They want to explore. They want to sample something alien.

  
Beneath me, my partner moves, bouncing me up and down. He fills me. I can feel him throbbing and swollen inside. What he looks like doesn’t matter, not really. All that matters is that he something other. He’s not the first; I’ve had others. I’ve had all types.

  
We’re not the only ones either. It’s an open secret. In the streets, in theaters, in the mall and open park areas, you’ll see Humans and Mobians communing, drawing closer. We drink each other in, first visually, then, touching, tasting. You’ll hear on occasion the shouts of “depravity” and “bestiality”, but it is only lip service. Both sides have decriers, but we all have that want. We all indulge at some point.

  
He sits up, hands traveling everywhere they can reach as he keeps moving, swifter now. My tail, my wings, my ears. He runs his fingers over my skin, drinking in the otherness of the situation. I return the favor, running my clawed hands over his arms, his face, and his chest. I feel his heart thunder against my breasts as he crushes me close, arms trapped under our combined weight as he topples forward. I enfold him in my legs and wings as he begins to piston me into the hotel mattress.

  
Our grunts and moans are the only sounds as we join and taste of the other side. For minutes, for an eternity, there is heat ecstasy. It’s like candy, like fine wine, like the shine of a freshly stolen jewel or all the delicious things that life has to offer.

  
Like a burst of Chaos Energy, our pleasure concentrates, and then explodes. We stay wrapped in each other, gasping and twitching. I can feel him getting ready again.

  
It never gets old.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up? I've been on Fanfiction.net for a little over a decade, but got an account here. Finally decided to post. The way I see it, with both species occupying the same space, somebody had to have gotten curious and ventured a taste. This is my humble attempt to capture a bit of interspecies loving. I wrote this in an hour's time, so it may be jacked up. Be honest, tell me how I did. Thanks for reading.


End file.
